wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
In The Wiggles' World
"In The Wiggles World" is the intro song for The Wiggles (TV Series 2) . It is also the theme song in It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, Wiggly TV, and Wiggly Play Time. This song is based on The Cockroaches' song: "She Goes On and On" from their debut album. Origins To record a theme song for TV Series 2, the Wiggles wrote this song to adapt the Cockroaches' song She Goes On and On. Anthony's brother Paul also provided the backing vocals. Song Credits *Music: John Field *Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Music and Lyric Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Original Idea: John Field * Music Adaptation: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field *Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Paul Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Terry Murray * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Song Lyrics We know a world, a magic world, come with us and see Anything can happen in this special world, it can happen to you or me It's where The Wiggles live, why don't you come along and meet their friends as well? There's music and dancing, magic and games and lots of great stories to tell In The Wiggles' world, in The Wiggles' world You're all welcome here so let's give a cheer Welcome to The Wiggles' world. In The Wiggles' world, in The Wiggles' world You're all welcome here so let's give a cheer Welcome to The Wiggles' world. Video Performances *The Wiggly Big Show (as background music) *It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World *Wiggly Play Time *Wiggly TV Album Appearance *It's a Wiggly Wiggly World Gallery The Wiggles' TV Series 2 Theme Song Bee.jpg|Bee TheWigglesLogoinTVSeries2.jpg|Wiggles logo on flower GregSingingInTheWigglesWorld.png|Greg singing DorothyinTVSeries2.jpg|Bee passing Dorothy IntheWiggles'World6.jpg|Bee in Wiggletown IntheWiggles'World7.jpg|Wags' World IntheWiggles'World8.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes playing ball WagsandTheWagettesinTVSeries2.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes WagsWorld-Back.jpg|The back of Wags' World OfficerBeaplesinTVSeries2.jpg|Officer Beaples IntheWiggles'World12.jpg|Captain Feathersword's dock IntheWiggles'World13.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his pirate crew on the S.S. Feathersword IntheWiggles'World14.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down IntheWiggles'World15.jpg|Seagull flying Seahorse.jpg|Seahorse HenryinTVSeries2.jpg|Henry the Octopus IntheWiggles'World18.jpg|Fish Seagull.jpg|Seagull IntheWiggles'World20.jpg|Seagull flying TheBigRedCarinCGI.jpg|The Big Red Car and Seagull WigglehouseinCGI.jpg|Wigglehouse InTheWigglesWorld.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door TheAwakeWigglesandFloraDoor.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and Flora Door Greg,AnthonyandFloraDoor.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Flora Door InTheWigglesWorld-Version2.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in version 2 InTheWigglesWorld-Version3.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in version 3 InTheWigglesWorld-Version4.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in version 4 TheWigglesTVSeason2-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene The Wiggles' Wigglehouse Segment TV Series 4-5 InTheWiggles'World-2004.jpg|"Wigglehouse" title in TV Series 4 and 5 PaintWigglehouse25.jpg|"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?" TrainDanceAlternateAngle.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in "Train Dance" JackintheBoxAlternateAngle.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in "Jack in the Box" alternate angle JackintheBoxAlternateAngle2.jpg|Jeff waking up in "Jack in the Box" alternate angle TrainDance-Wigglehouse22.jpg|Murray holding Greg's magic wand in "Train Dance" JackintheBoxAlternateAngle3.jpg|Greg in "Jack in the Box" alternate angle MakeSomeRosyTea10.jpg|Anthony eating apples in "We're Taking a Trip Across the World" TrainDance-Wigglehouse21.jpg|Jeff holding eraser in "Train Dance" PaintWigglehouse13.jpg|Murray holding paintbrushes in "Paint Wigglehouse" MakeSomeRosyTea6.jpg|Greg in "We're Taking a Trip Across the World" MakeSomeRosyTea5.jpg|Anthony getting more food in the fridge in "We're Taking a Trip Across the World" ICount1-10AlternateAngle.jpg|Greg giving thumbs up ICount1-10.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheGameoftheYear14.jpg|The Wiggles dancing (TV Series 5) TheWiggleWay.jpg|The Wiggles dancing (TV Series 5) Cameo Performances TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-WigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles passing Captain Feathersword's dockyard while in the Big Red Car from "The Wiggly Big Show" OzEmailInternet.jpg|An "Oz Email Internet" billboard WigglesWorldThemePark.jpg Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:1999 songs Category:1999 Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:2004 songs Category:2004 Category:2005 songs Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 2 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs